Konohamaru no Monogatari, Konoha no Yajuu
by HaywireEnt
Summary: Literally, "Legend of Konohamaru, beast of Konoha", this story is based in an AU where the Kyuubi attacked a few years later and thus Yondaime did not seal it inside Naruto but instead the Sandaime did the same, but in Konohamaru. Rated for language.


(Note: Contains massive spoilers from the series for those that have not read the manga)

Hey guys, welcome to my new fanfic! This one's going to be an AU version of Naruto, which would be the same but for one massive change, detailed below...

The Kyuubi attacked Konoha a few years later than it did in the manga/anime, and so it was not sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, into his son, Naruto. Instead it was sealed away in a similar, but not identical, method by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, into his grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Thus Namikaze Minato is alive and well and maintains his position as the Yondaime Hokage and is greatly loved and supported by all the villagers. Naruto is known to be his son (and is called Namikaze Naruto), Uzumaki Kushina (Naruto's mother) is Minato's wife and is therefore called Namikaze Kushina.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, the container of the Kyuubi, lives with his uncle Asuma. His grandfather is, obviously, deceased, as are both his parents despite the other changed aspects. Konohamaru is on very good terms with the entire Namikaze family, thinking of and treating Naruto as an older brother, Minato as a second father (Asuma being treated as his first) and Kushina as his mother.

Another large change in history is that when the Uchiha were planning a coup d'état, Minato managed to reach a peaceful agreement without having to resort to killing the entire Clan. Orochimaru did not attack Konoha during the Chuunin Exam.

Naruto is currently away training with Jiraiya but is due to return soon, Sakura is currently training under Tsunade (who returned to Konoha briefly and by chance met Sakura and remained in Konoha to help in the hospital and train her) and Sasuke (a slightly nicer and happier guy due to the fact that his clan was not wiped out by his brother) is training with Kakashi. Konohamaru has just graduated from the Academy and is about to be put in a Team with... Well, you'll find out!

Many other things have changed too and I've added a couple of OCs, but you'll discover all this later, I just thought I should let you know the important changes before I started. By the way, I will use some honorifics, mostly "sensei" and "sama", but I'm not going to go to town with all the "-san", "-chan", "-kun", etc.

But enough chit-chat, let's get on with it!

* * *

Sarutobi Konohamaru rolled over in bed, groaning as his alarm clock began to ring. Reaching under his bed he grabbed hold of a shuriken and, eyes still closed, threw it in the direction of the noise. A crash sounded through the room as the shuriken slammed into the clock and knocked it into the wall before the two objects fell as one off the chest of drawers to the floor below, landing on a small pile of about five other identical alarm clocks with about five other identical shurikens stuck in them at differing angles. As Konohamaru moved his arm from the finishing position from throwing the shuriken, he brought it up to scratch his head, brushing against something cold and metallic that was tied to his forehead. Then he remembered what day it was.

"YEAH!" Konohamaru yelled, leaping out of bed and punching the air with such an aura of energy that nobody could have believed he had only seconds ago gone to the lengths of throwing a shuriken at his alarm clock just to sleep for longer. He practically ran through to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and spoon and some cereal on the way to the table. He sat down, poured the cereal into the bowl and began to eat, forgetting he had not yet put milk on the cereal until he was several mouthfuls into his breakfast, by which time he figured he was in too much of a hurry to bother with the stuff and finished his cereal without it. Within just a couple of minutes Konohamaru was fully dressed and on his way to the Academy, stomach full from the dry cereal and a quick glass of water he had managed on the way out the door, leaving the empty glass on the doorstep after locking the door and realizing he still had it in his hand. Asuma was away on a mission, which was unfortunate because it meant his uncle had not seen his graduation but also fortunate because it meant he had the house to himself again.

Konohamaru was one of the first to arrive at the Academy and he began chatting animatedly with his classmates as more and more of them arrived, all of them excited about what was to come. Eventually they were allowed in the classroom, where Iruka-sensei described what would happen to them next; they would go outside and stand with the rest of their Team in order of their numbering and there they would meet their new Team sensei.

"Now," Iruka announced, "I will read out the Teams!"

A loud cheer broke out from the class, started, Konohamaru believed, although it may have been wishful thinking, by himself. Iruka grinned as he opened his mouth, glancing down at the sheet of paper in his hands that every one of his old students wished they could see. "Team One: Udon, Moegi..." Konohamaru listened attentively, his entire being focused on the words coming out of Iruka's mouth until finally... "Team Seven: Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi and Uchiha Daisuke." Konohamaru was so happy he could hardly keep himself from leaping up on the table in front of him and dancing; Hanabi was one of his best friends and although she always tried to fake being only moderately-skilled she was actually one of the best in the class. Daisuke was another of his friends and was the only one in the class to challenge Konohamaru's position at the top and, as if to add the icing to the cake, Team Seven was the name of the Team Naruto had been in. It seemed the new Team Seven was destined to follow in the footsteps of the previous Team Seven as being the best Genin team in Konoha.

Soon, another of the Academy teachers came in and began to lead them out in order of their Team number, but Iruka pulled Team Seven aside as they began to head for the door. "Okay, you three, I'm afraid you won't be going outside to meet your sensei."

"What?!" Konohamaru cried, outraged. "Why not?!"

Iruka lifted his head to check how many students still had to leave only to find that the last one was just closing the door. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice coming from the back of the room. "Trust you to show your 'disapproval' in words before waiting for an explanation."

Konohamaru turned his head, his outraged face already turned to a grin wider than most would think possible just as the other two members of his Team had turned with faces more astonished than most would think possible. At the back of the classroom sat Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, spinning one of his trademark Hiraishin Kunai around his finger. "Basically," Minato began, vanishing from his seat and reappearing in front of them in an instant, "I didn't want to become the centre of attention out there and distract all the new Genin from meeting their own Jounin-sensei. I'm Namikaze Minato, your new sensei, pleased to meet you." Minato held out his hand to first Daisuke, who shook it eagerly, and then Hanabi who did the same, although she was still reeling from the shock and could barely grip his hand. "Pleased to meet you too, Hokage-sama!" Daisuke replied, the enthusiasm in his voice barely restrained as he tried to show as much respect as possible to the leader of the village and his new sensei. "I guess I have to call you Minato-sensei now, huh?" Konohamaru said, trying and yet failing miserably to sound as displeased as possible. "I'm afraid so." Minato replied, "But let's go somewhere else. From now on I'm your sensei and trust me, I work my students hard. Now, let's go." The new Team Seven left, waving goodbye to Iruka as he went outside to check how the other meetings were going and following their sensei to wherever it was he was taking them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I've actually already written the next chapter, but I decided to see if this went down well first. Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing to write this or if it's just another useless fanfic that should never have been written in the first place! ;-)

Anyway, thanks again for reading!  
Haywire


End file.
